Soul wings
by freewings99
Summary: Crystal escapes from the School and friends Maka. Will her past show it's self to everyone or will they never know? Might go to M because I'm weird.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Rice or Soul Eater. Though I wish I did own Maximum. I only own my OC Crystal.**

**Crystal prov.**

I woke up to a pain in my back then everything came back to me.

**Flashback**

Blinding light came and meet my tired eyes. The white coat opened my cage I felt my legs move then I realized they didn't drug me yet. I ran with all my might through the building. Once I got out I ran to the woods. I could hear the hungry and angry howls of the erasers. As I neared the end of the woods I climbed to the tallest tree and climbed it. As I jumped I saw one eraser come running to the place I once was. I slowly rose up into the sky. My charcoal gray wings flapped and gave me the freedom into the sky.

**End of flashback**

I looked at my charcoal gray wings and jumbled down from where I slept. My wings allowed me to fly across towns and woods. Soon all I could see was sand after an hour of flying I saw a town ahead. I was getting really hungry so I went behind an ally.

I let my wings cool off and then put on my jacket. I walked to a dumpster because I had no money to pay for a real meal. I dug into it looking for something great to eat.

**Maka's prov. **

After meeting with lord death on our next mission. I went for a walk. As I passed a restraint I saw a girl with white hair digging through a dumpster. "Hey," I screamed at her. She jumped and turned around with some food in her hands.

"You should buy food not get it from a dumpster. If you need money I could buy you something." I offered. She looked at the food in her hands afraid she might eat it I grabbed it from her and through it back into the dumpster. Grabbing her hand I walked her to a restraint. I asked what she wanted to eat. She told me in a sweet and innocent voice. I went to the counter and ordered the food.

"My name is Maka. What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Crystal. I'm new here could you show me around and I would like to go to any school that is here." The girl, now named Crystal said.

"Sure do you want to go to the DWMA?" I asked. I pray she would say yes. Her soul was timid but had some bravery in it. When I saw the puzzled look other face I knew I had to explain everything. "Let's go somewhere privet." She nodded her head and aloud me to drag her to the forest. Once there I explained everything to her.

**Crystal's prov.**

Once Maka explained everything about being a Meister and Weapon I was shocked. She asked again if I wanted to join the DWMA. I thought and saw the worry in her eyes for if I said no. "Okay I will but I don't have any money."

"That's okay I'll ask Lord Death to pull some strings." Maka said with happiness all over her face.

"Maka," I said her name a little worried, "would you be scared if I had wings?"

**Maka's prov.**

I was shocked by Crystal's words. I was even more shocked when she unfolded charcoal gray wings and flapped them a little and got off the ground for a while. I knew the wings were apart of her and that made me happy because the wings were able to compete her. She sat back down and told me her store of the School and the white coats. I was horrified so after the store I hugged her.

"It's okay to cry." And with that she cried into my shoulder. I tried to comfort her as much as possible.

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. Freewings out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again how are you? I'm still weird O_o *twitch* as you can see.**

**Crystal: Why did I have to cry?! *Death glare***

**Me: Maka help meeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Maka: Maka Chop!**

**Me: :( That hurt can't you only do that to your dad and soul?**

**Maka: Let's get this over with. She owns nothing only Crystal who I'm sorry for.**

**Me: Hope you like it. P.S. Don't give Maka any more books.**

**Maka Chop!**

**Crystal's pov.**

After crying on Maka's shoulder she got up and walked out of the woods and onto a cobble stone path. As wee walked to Lord Death's room I memorized everything around me. When we reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the school, I gasped. I turned to Maka and said, "You expect me me to climb this?"

She nodded and started the climb the stairs. When we reached the top I was a little breathless. I guess running through mazes helped out with my stamina.

"Your were great for a first time climbing those stairs you were great." Maka said.

**Maka's pov.**

I was surprised Crystal wasn't really out of breath. I started to head to lord Death's room. On the way I heard the scream of a blue haired meister yelling that he would surpass God.

"Shut the hell up Blackstar!" I heard my weapon, Soul, yell back at the blue haired idiot. Crystal got tense and went behind me. When we got closer to the group I could see Kid obsessing about the symmetry on the wall. Patty was on the floor laughing and Soul and Blackstar arguing over what video games were better. Liz and Tsubaki were talking about a movie they just recently saw.

"Maka, did you have a wonderful walk? You were out there for a while." Tsubaki said. Crystal was still behind me and tense as if waiting for a fight.

"Maka, Lord Death needs to see us in the Death room," Soul said.

"Oh, I need to see Lord Death, and was on my way to see him now." I replied. My friends gave me a puzzled glances, as I walked by. As soon as they saw Crystal they gasped and followed me.

"Where did you pick this little thing up?" Liz asked eyes raised

"I found her near a restraint." I answered.

"And I'm not a 'thing'" Crystal added. Blackstar burst out laughing, so Crystal punched him out cold. Everyone was shocked as I dragged her to Lord Death.

**I will try to get another one out tomorrow. See you. ;) Please review! If you have any ideas please say them.**


End file.
